How could i not notice you!
by MrsBLautner
Summary: Jared has set by Kim for years now he realsies her has his imprint his other half.Kim has had a crush on Jared for that whole time lets see how she can handle the supernatural world of the wolf pack and the Cullens. Not mention her crazy family.
1. beginning and the boring life of me

**Jared Pelletier came into class today and sat next to me as usual not paying attention to me is suppose I should be used to that my now but I'm not, I've liked him since grade school or longer.**

**Anyway I'm going to tell you how it all began and I guess this is it. **

**I suppose by his standards I was completely average with my small Hazel eyes, short dark hair I am probably 5ft4 and compared to the other kids on the reservation my skin was lighter due to the fact my mother Aine who is Irish and white. She was studying Native American History in University when she met my father Peter who was full Quileute. He on the other hand shocked all his family members has he was the first to marry someone out of the tribe who wasn't Native American. Gotta love tradition is suppose in his case he didn't. **

**I'm the middle child of four, my Older brother Shannon and my two youngest siblings Ciaran and Sarah. I suppose all Irish names except me and Sarah Kim for Kimberley don't ask why I think my father named me, my mom wanted to called me Bronagh or something like that I wouldn't have minded Kim okay I guess.**

**I watch had he leans over his the desk not listening to the Mrs Armstrong he just staring into the distance like he's got something on his mind. He's extremely nice looking he no longer looks boyish I can see that and his arms look stronger and more muscular like the rest of him that's when the bell rings and he disappears before I can say anything.**

**Lisa: **Hey, Kim…you going to the bonfire tonight

**Kim**: Maybe no tonight kind tired from work and all

**Lisa: **Okay just wondering you know Jared's going to be there

**Kim: **Why should I care

**Lisa: **Oh please you have had crush on him since Grade school maybe if you talk to him he'll notice you

**Kim: **No it's okay I'm just going to chill tonight have a good time anyway

**I jumped into my car which was rusty old roadrunner which I loved my dad bought me last year for my birthday it keeps breaking down but that's to be expected for a 1979 car. I arrive home to see my dad coming into the driveways carrying grocery's.**

**Peter: **Hey, kimmy mind giving me a hand

**Kim**: Sure ( I climb out of my car to my fathers jeep)

**I lift some of the bags up and walk into the Kitchen to find my mom sitting with Sarah on her knee dirty as usual her face is covered in paint, she looks just like my mom curly auburn hair and small green eyes not to mention lighter skin than mine and my brothers. My mother on the other hand is beautiful in all aspects she has long curly auburn hair and pale skin and lovely hazel eyes the only thing I had inherited from her that I loved.**

**Aine: **Hey sweetheart. Nice time at school ( my mothers accent strong Belfast)

**Kim: **Okay.. I suppose

**Aine: **What you want for dinner?( she asks still holding onto my sister)

**Kim: **Not fussed (I shrug)

**Aine: **Okay…how about you Peter( she looks at my father behind me unloading the groceries)

Peter: Anything you cook make me happy ( he leans down and kissed her cheek)

**Kim: **Kids present…( I'm grossed out)

**Peter: **So…( with laugh)

**Kim: **(I shake my head) Okay Baldy

**Peter: **Kimmy bear

**Kim: **You sued call me that when I 6 I'm 17 turning 18 soon

**Peter**: You'll always be my kimmy

**Aine: **Stop be warned of teenage daughter..

They both laugh causing me to do also Ciaran comes running in carrying his turtle Flash.

**Ciaran**: Mom I think he's sick

**Aine: **Have you fed him chocolate again…**( looking down at my 5 year old brother)**

**Ciaran: **Nope…. I don't think so **( he looks at his turtle again)**

**Peter: **let me see him…**( my dad outstretched his hands)**

**Ciaran: **Is he going to die **( he talks slowly**)

**Aine: **Honey daddy's just going to see if he okay ( he patts his small head)

**Ciaran: **Okay but be careful

**Peter: **I will Kiwi…don't you worry dad's gonna get him right and better for you

**Ciaran looks like my father with black hair and brown eyes all native Americans traits like Shannon my older brother whose at least 6ft3 muscular and very dark with my mother lighter eyes, not to mention long hair. Both boys look like my dad while me and my sister look like my mother Sarah more so than me. **

**2 hours later I lie in my bed watching Smallville got to love superman or Clark Kent he was hot but not like Jared who was tall dark and handsome then again so was superman.**

**My phone rings Metro station 'shake, shake a shake it'.**

**Lisa: **hey…what you doing?

**Kim: **Just watching TV getting tried now **( I yawn)**

**Lisa: **Really, well me and Hannah are hanging out Jake and all. All good here Jared was here like 20 minutes ago he looked angry

Kim: Really wander why?

Lisa: So do I, he was talking to Sam and all he looked stressed

Kim: Probably nothing …why should I know?

Lisa: just thought since you liked him an all

Kim: I don't and anyway he far too good-looking to notice me

Lisa: Your very pretty he'd be lucky to have you

Kim: ( I yawn) We'll I'm tired now all talk to you in school

**Lisa: **Alright gotta go .. Bye

**Me and Lisa had been friends since kindergarten while she got prettier I stayed the same she was perfect with perfect features Long dark hair, dark native American skin and perfect brown eyes. Not to mention all the guys where really interested in her. She was outgoing while I was quiet, kind and my best friend. She was the only one who understood me.**


	2. Dazed and carrying my books

**Monday came and Jared didn't appear in Mrs Armstrong's class or the next week after that or the next week after that one he was off ill or something it was weird not having him in that class or my other ones to. I wondered if he was really ill or just of with a serious cold yet he barely got sick that's not saying I'm a stalker because I'm not.**

**Week 4 came and Jared was back, I was in later to class saw him straight away. He sat next to me on his chair looking healthy and looking a lot more bigger than before like he'd been on steroids or something. Not to mention his hair was shorter and his features where manly and strong. He was even more handsomer than before if that was possible. I sat down still trying not to look at his perfection but I couldn't help it. I pulled out my book and dropped my pen Jared heard the pen and picked up staring into my hazel eyes strangely, almost like he'd found something. He placed the pen into my hand his was larger than mine and really warmer, maybe he had a fever.**

**Kim: Thanks…( I made a small smile)**

**Jared: Your welcome( his voice deeper and huskier)**

**Kim: Are you okay? ( I stare at him)**

**Jared: Better than I ever been ( his eyes burn through me)**

**Kim: ( my face reddened) Are you sure because you look dazed**

**Jared: Your names Kim River...**

**Kim: Yep( look at him)**

**Jared: I'm Jared…( he extends his hand)**

**Kim: I know who you are ( I shake his hand which compared to mine his large and really warm) we've been in the same classes since grade school. Only class we don't have together is Maths because your better than that than me**

**Jared: Really…that long ,i could never be better than you**

**Kim: I don't think….**

**Jared:Why your smart and really sweet( his eyes scorching mine again)**

**Kim: (I go completely red) thanks…I ah.**

**Jared: Have you a boyfriend or are you dating someone? ( he leans closer to me)**

**Kim: No.( I look confused)**

**Jared: Good, I mean great ( he smiles brightly at me)**

**Kim: Why?**

**Jared: Because I want you to go out with me. We can do whatever makes you happy**

**Kim: your asking me out ( I look at him strangely)**

**Jared: Why did I say it the wrong way because…( he looks worried)**

**Kim: No, it's just I've known since grade school and this is the first time you've said anything to me**

**Jared: ( he looks sad now) I'm very sorry for making you unhappy **

**Kim: No, no it's okay…I'll go out with you **

**Jared: ( his expression cheers up again he looks like he won the lottery)Amazing…I promise you… it'll be brilliant**

**Kim: Okay…( I nod)**

**Jared: So what do you want to do?**

**Kim: How about the movies…**

**Jared: great I'll pick you up at 6:30 ( the bells rings he stands up and before I know it my books have been picked up for me by Jared)**

**Kim: Why are doing this?**

**Jared: they look heavy I don't want you to hurt yourself( he looks at me with childish smile) **

**Kim: by carrying my books I could get hurt**

**Jared: Yes, I wouldn't want you to get hurt**

**Kim: Okay… **

**We continue to walk through the crowd of students, I realise that people are staring ahs he follows me like a lost puppy. He realises this also and looks down at me.**

**Jared: Are you okay, you shouldn't worry about what they are thinking **

**I nod with a smile, he was only carrying my books.**

**Jared: So do you maybe wanna sit with me at lunch( he looks sheepishly at me)**

**Kim: Am. Okay, sure( I smile trying to hide my happiness)**

**We walk to a table to where Paul and Jared's friends are sitting Paul looks uncomfortable but nods at me then high fives Jared. **

**My mobile vibrates a text from **

_**LISA : whoa nice going you actually talked to him. **_

_**I text back: He talked to me Lisa: told ya you where pretty…he was actually carrying you bks how sweet. :D**_

_**I look over to where we usually sit Lisa's got a huge smile on her face so had Hanna.**_

_**I know :D**_

_**Lisa: Tell me everything when you get home**_

_**Kim: He asked me out**_

_**Lisa: I know everyone's knows your La Push's new gossip **_

_**Kim: No way, I talk to you later k **_

**I look up from my phone to find a sandwich and a bottle of water sitting on the table with Jared smiling at me.**

**Kim: How did you know what I liked**

**Jared: Just guessed and the bread has no crust**

**Kim: how did you know I don't like crust**

**Jared: I don't like it either….**

**Kim: Thanks…**

**Jared: Are you don't need anything else.. Cause I'll get it for you( he looks happily at me)**

**Kim: ( I smile brightly) No this is great thanks**

**Jared: You have beautiful smile…**

**Kim: ( I'm speechless and red faced) thanks…**

**Jared: No need to thank me it's your own**

**We both laugh, I realise Paul is looking at me strangely.I then shake my head Jared is now sitting slower to me , watching me intently with a small grin.**

**Kim: Why are you staring at me?**

**Jared: ( his face goes red) I can't help it…I'm sorry**

**Kim: it's okay…so what film do you wanna go see?**

**Jared: You decide( he looks closer into my eyes)**

**Kim: It's okay we can watch what you wanna watch after all you asked me out**

**Jared: Whatever makes you happy I'm cool with watching whatever you decide...**

**Kim: How about Transformers( I raise my eyebrows)**

**Jared: Sure, if you wanna see that i'll watch it.**

**Kim: Cool, we'll see that then**

**Jared: ( smiles even brighter showing me his pearly white teeth)Cool..**

**I now notice his larger hand his holding mine. Which to be honest feels amazing it's so warm and rough yet soft also. He continues talking to Paul while looking at me each time he plays with my smaller fingers and then draws circles into my palm. I smile showing him the same affection.**

**After school I walked to my car with Jared following me compared to my 5ft4 frame he was massive standing at a impressive 6ft5 , not to mention how bulky he was yet toned. He looked better with shorter hair you could see his perfect face.**

**Jared: So this is your car ( he says looking at my roadrunner) Pretty cool**

**Kim: I think so… you like cars don't you**

**Jared: Yeah they're cool. I liked you better though**

**This causes me to laugh Jared's face is completely serious . This causes me to look down and then up to see him lean over and kisses my cheek. my inside intently turn to mush, his lips where warma and soft.**

**Jared: I pick you up tonight….see you later Beautiful ( with small smile he looked saddened to be leaving me causing me to stand there confused).**

**I watch has he walks of to his own car which his black Chevy truck built exactly for his large frame yet he still manages to look huge. He then looks over to me and waves. I wave back with a smile. He drives of exactly when I do.**


	3. movies and first kisses

**I drove home and walked into my house throwing my bags on the floor then ran upstairs , I was really excited my face wouldn't stop smiling it hurt. I then grabbed my phone and called Lisa.**

**Kim: I need your help?**

**Lisa: With what?**

**Kim: I need to look at least pretty**

**Lisa: You are pretty Kim, where are you going out to**

**Kim: The movies…( I realise my foolishnesses) please come over..**

**Lisa: Be there soon..**

**10 minutes later my wardrobe is wrecked more so than usual , I still smiling and Lisa is here.**

**Lisa: I….( I grab her up the stairs) **

**We stand in my room while notices the mess, and laughs.**

**Lisa: Your moms going kill you for the mess…**

**Kim: So it always looks this way anyway**

**Lisa: Not when she cleans it…**

**Kim: Forget about the mess… my hair won't stay still and I'm only after falling and ripping my jeans..**

**Lisa: Okay first of calm down, secondly those jeans are old and thirdly your naturally curly**

**Kim: Okay no fourthly..( I look at her with a smirk)**

**Lisa: Not if you include your mess…then no**

**Kim: I'm sorry I'm just worried you know this my first date with a boy**

**Lisa: Hopefully I didn't know you liked girls( I look at her unamsued) Sorry my attempt to me you calm down…**

**Kim: Well, it's not really working**

**Lisa: thanks so what you wearing…**

**Kim: My orange flannel shirt with white vest top and a pair of my skinny jeans…**

**Lisa: First wear your green on and secondly flats your sliver ones no Converse.**

**Kim: Anything else obi wan …**

**Lisa: Leave your hair down in curls, it's really pretty**

**6:30 came and I was even more nervous Dad was in and so was mom , he'd probably run before dad says come in. I here his car pull up Lisa sits looking out with a smile.**

**Lisa: Remember play it cool don't talk to much because then you'll stutter..**

**Kim: Okay. Anything else**

**Lisa: I'm glad he's your first date and you look pretty cool**

**Kim: ( I smile brightly) Me too and thanks for your help**

**Lisa: Anytime.. Curly sue**

**I laugh at her and then walk quickly down the stairs, I hear him knock on my door. I fix myself and then answer.**

**Jared: hey…( his teeth glow with whiteness)**

**Kim: Hi….( I open my front door)**

**He stands in my hall wearing a dark t-shirt with a dark leather jacket and a pair of jeans that look new he wears a pair of white sneakers and his perfect raven dark hair his spiked making him look really attractive in a mysterious way.**

**Peter: Hey kimmy your date here yet**

**Kim: Yeah dad I'm going see you later**

**My dad quickly walks in with my mom and baby sitter in her arms.**

**Peter: Hi there Jared…**

**Jared: Hello Mr. River how are you?**

**Peter: Great… so how's your dad downing?**

**Jared: All good Mr. River still working in the shop**

**Peter: Good to hear… now I know you're a good guy Jared but you don't have her home in time, I'm coming after you**

**Jared: I wouldn't blame you, if I had a daughter as pretty has Kim here I'd come after the little punk taking her out to for bringing her home.**

**My mom and dad but laugh, I on the other hand am bright red. An my sister on the other hand starts pointing at Jared.**

**Kim: Let's go ( I move toward the door)**

**Sarah: Big…very big( looking up at him)**

**Jared( laughs) yep… I am what's your name cutie?**

**Sarah: Sa…rah **

**Jared: Nice to meet you ( he bends over to shake her small hand which is really tiny compared to his hand) **

**Aine: She's right your huge…( this causes me to look away in embracement)**

**Jared: I eat a lot of vegetables and anything that's smells nice( he laughs and then looks at me)**

**Aine: yours should come over on night I make great steaks**

**Jared: Sounds great Mrs River, if that's okay with Kim here**

**Aine: She wouldn't mind. After all you're a good-looking kid**

**Jared: Your daughters very beautiful ( he turns to me now) You look lovely tonight ahs always**

**Kim: Thank you…**

**I going to die here thank god my brother wasn't here he'd be cracking of tall people jokes even though he was 6ft3.**

**Kim: We're leaving, Now…( I grab onto his arms which is full muscle and try and move him but he doesn't budge)**

**Jared: Yeah we'll be leaving now…. See you all later( he waves and my little sister waves back)**

**Peter: Remember 11:00**

**Kim: I remember**

**Aine: Have you enough money**

**Kim: Yep…bye guys**

**Aine: Have a nice time.**

**He opens up the passenger door for me and I jump in the truck is well looked after it looked like it had just been cleaned. He sticks on ACDC causing me just to stare at him.**

**Kim: You like ACDC…**

**Jared: Yeah. Do want me to turn them over**

**Kim: No…no I love them..**

**Jared: So do I…Back in black's my favourite**

**Kim: Mine to ( I laugh and smile at the same time)**

**Jared: Your Mom's Irish**

**Kim: Yeah from Belfast…that's in Northern Ireland or in the north part has she says..**

**Jared: I can see where you get your eyes from**

**Kim: yep my moms…so you know my dad**

**Jared: kinda fixed up your car for you last year **

**Kim: No way really ( I'm surprised)**

**Jared: Yeah… it's a good car**

**Kim: Yeah, it's my dream car although my engine keeps braking down**

**Jared: Really…I'll check for you sometime**

**Kim: Would you?**

**Jared: No prob you say when and where**

**Kim: How about Friday..**

**Jared: that's tomorrow.. No problem I'll come round about 7**

**Kim: Great…**

**30 minutes later we're sitting at the second last row at the back there plenty of people there most are to busy making out to watch the film. Jared his now holding my hand at the arms rest running circles around my palm like earlier on but it feels more intimate now. I am staring directly at the screen and sneaking quick glances at him .**

**He then brings him self closer, his long arm wraps around my shoulder. I lean up against him. This is comfortable he has hus leather jacket of I can now feel his muscles underneath his t-shirt against my 's hand his now playing with my curls while other continues to hold my hand.**

**Jared: You have very pretty hair..( he curls it round his hand)**

**Kim: (I feel embarrassed but in a good way) you to…you suit it shorter**

**Jared: You think**

**Kim: ( I nod) you can see your face better…**

**Jared: I'll keep it shorter now for you**

**Kim: You Don't have to it's your hair**

**Jared: It will make you happy that's good enough for me**

**Kim: Your strange**

**Jared: How so…**

**Kim: You where of for 3 weeks and before you didn't even know how who I was now your out in a date with me.**

**Jared: I guess I was seeing but not looking. I'm a and idiot not to have been able to see you**

**Kim: So why where you off**

**Jared: Some family business…I'll tell you soon enough**

**Kim: You promise( I look up at him)**

**Jared: ( he nods) I promise you**

**Kim: Good….**

**Jared: I don't want to be rushing you or anything but can I kiss you? 9 he looks at me intensely)**

**Kim: ( I nod timidly after all I was 17 years old and the only kisses I'd gotten where from family members) alright**

**He leaned slowly and closer to me face his large hand cupped my chin upwards gently to him , his lips then touched mine sweetly yet gently. They're where soft and warm just like his ands but much better. I kissed him back exactly like him are lips then began to move exactly the same time gently and softly his hands where no holding me closer to him. I loved the feel of his lips the feel of him, I could taste the mint and cop corn has the kiss deepened. For a first kiss it was amazing and I felt was worth waiting for.**

**Jared and I set looking at each other once the film had finished we walked out his arm still wrapped around my shoulder. The moon was out and it was very pretty it was only 9:30 now once we had eaten in the pizzeria which was funny because eh ordered three pizzas for himself and large deserts I guess that explained why he was so big I just wished I knew the reason why he was offs school for three weeks looking huger and than before.**

**Jared: Do you wanna go to a bonfire?**

**Kim: Sure…**

**Jared: Great, how'd you like the movie**

**Kim: it was really good Optimus prime is amazing**

**Jared: Was that the bigger one**

**Kim: weren't you watching the film**

**Jared: Honestly I was to busy looking at you**

**Kim: Seriously…..I don't know what I'm going to do with you( I laugh)**

**Jared looks at me seriously again and kisses me passionately this was far more powerful than the first kiss. It was as if I'd melted right on the passenger seat. His lips kissed the corner of my mouth then began kissing me again this time his tongue searched mine. This felt strange to me having just had my first kiss, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. He then pulled away breathing on my neck causing chills to run down my spine.**

**Jared: I think we should leave for the bonfire before it's to late( he lets go of me and begins to start the engine)**

**Kim: Yeah your right…**

**It's dark now as we drive back to the reservation. From a distance I cans see the light of the bonfire and a group of people surrounding it. Today was great and was enjoying it more and more.**


	4. Lapush beach and warmth from Jared

We drive closer to where the bonfire is , Jared parks the car directly at the entrance to walk down to the beach. I watch the other La Push groups talk and mingle to each other each of the boys I knew has neighbours and some my brothers friend. Many may think all Native Americans tribes are based on tradition and our was kind of we loved coming down under the full moon this time of year to celebrate our ancestors and just to have fun hanging out with our friends. Jared turns off the engine and then climbs out to open my door it surprised me how gentlemen like he was and yet it didn't't.

It was cold and I began to shiver, Jared put his arm around me causing me to warm up quickly.

" Do you want me to get a blanket?". He asked with a small worrying expression, I nod gently even though I already warmer than before. Jared walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out a flask and reds striped blanket. He then took hold of my hand bringing me to where he wanted us to sit, it was directly on the sand he sat down and then pulled be down beside him spreading the blanket out around us. It felt comfortable and safe sitting next him. I then noticed the moon looked fuller sitting here while the stars sparkled in the dark sky .

Jared looked down at me and spoke softly. " They amazing aren't they". I nod softly, " Yeah they are…". he looks happily at me. " Have you enjoyed tonight". I giggle and then turn red thank god for the night sky , " Yes a lot this is really good to". He then pulls me so that I am now resting neatly between his legs, leaning me back into his chest I can fell his heart beat racing beneath my back. " Me too…a lot. I'm shocked you said yes". He laughs embarrassed at himself. I look at him not able to believe what he just said. " Why wouldn't I not go out with you?". he looks at the bonfire then to me, " Your way out of my league". All I could was laugh out of his league was he being serious, he was handsome no scrap that beautiful and perfect at the same time. " What's so funny, I'm pathetic aren't I?". I shake my head, " Nope, your perfect". I say honestly. He then looks serious again,

" I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, it was due to my lack of brain cells". I laugh lightly at his joke he wasn't stupid in fact he was actually really smart top of our class. Jared then leans in closer to me his burning into me, " I hope you'd consider going out with me on more than one date"

I suddenly feel warmer like I had bats in my stomach butterflies didn't compared to them. I just looked up at him and nodded excitingly. " I would really like that". He laughs at my excitement, " Me too, very much". I looked down again with embarrassment but I don't think that's it, I've waited a long time for him to notice me and now he does. I feel invincible and amazed by how things can change so quickly, I feel right like he is defiantly the other part of me.

We sit there until it's time for me to head home. Has we drove to my house I felt him staring at me and I liked it, the truck pulled up outside my house .I noticed the light on in my living room probably my mom waiting up for me.

Jared and me walked to my front door him holding my hand softly as we did, I stood there shy not knowing what to say but are eyes said it all his brown exotic eyes where just staring lovingly at mine. I then reached to open my front door to be pulled into a lip lock by him, this time his lips where urgent yet surprisingly soft taking his time . I enjoyed every second of it.

Jared then slowly pulled away from him with a glad expression, " I want you to know I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for coming out with me". his voice soft and kind. I look up at him with a smile. "I enjoyed it too…". I notice how he Looks round to my window and then to me . " I'll see you tomorrow…". I laugh knowing that my mom is probably staring out. " Great". I watched has he walked down my porch steps still staring at me with a big smile, that's when he stumbles and then regains his balance. He lets out a flustered laugh.

Tonight was great for my first ever date I'd received my first kiss by the boy who I'd had a crush on for a very long time. Movie, first kiss and moonlight bonfire. It was like a dream and him holding my hand the whole time felt amazing I felt in a small bubble safe and in no rush to explode then again maybe I should run onto the top my roof and scream Jared Pelletier likes me he really likes me and then smile brightly like the sun in the sky.


End file.
